The Big Four: Chosen
by SkyHighFlyHigh
Summary: Four people are in their own different world, yet in a same world. Their fate will be changed and they will meet each other by fate. The Fate that has decided by the Man of the Moon. Once they all meet, together they are a team. They will be in fill of adventures, actions, and romances. Also they're bond is unstoppable and strongest. (Jackunzel & Mericcup)
1. Prologue

**Hiya! I'm not much a great English vocabulary skills and not really great with writing story skill however that doesnt stop me! :D**

**I fell in love with Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragon! XD**

**I don't own Tangled, Brave, How to train your Dragon and Rise of the Guardians. If I did own, I would SOOOO gonna make four characters to meet each other and have adventures! **

* * *

Giggle heard from the young girl who name is Rapunzel, 5 years old girl. She is sitting on her Mother's lap who is reading a story about Jack Frost. Rapunzel loves stories, but she loves Jack Frost because he is similar to her in kind of a way. Rapunzel glance up at her Mother, "Mother, do you think that someday Jack Frost will come and bring the snow?" Rapunzel asked innocently and curiously with hopes in her bright emerald eyes. Gothel stare at her, "Well... sure. Jack Frost is real... otherwise without him there wouldn't be winter exist." Gothel lied smoothly since she knows that Jack Frost is a made up fictional character.

However, she doesn't need to break the hoped from 5 years old girl, she will learn that he's does not exist. Heck she won't even remember Jack Frost when she grows up. Gothel smile at her precious flower as Rapunzel smile wide with excited, "Wow... I can't wait to see the snow someday!" Rapunzel squeal excited happily. Gothel shakes her head softly but smile at her youth flower, _'She'll forget about Jack Frost, the fictional character anyways.' _Gothel thought.

**...**

"Merida! Where are you?" Elinor look around and she heard the giggles. She smiles and turn around, "There you are." Elinor walks toward the table and bunt down her knees, "Found you." Merida laughs out loud happily. Elinor gently grabbed her 5 years older daughter and sits down on the chair, as Merida is on her lap, "Mum, can you tellin' me a story?" Merida asked her mother. Elinor smile softly, "Of course, let see..." Elinor glance at the window and saw the snowflakes falling, "Merida, let me tell you a story about Jack Frost." Elinor said as Merida looks at her in curiously. "Jack Frost?" Merida asked in confusion. Elinor nodded her head and she started to tell Merida about Jack Frost story.

**...**

Hiccup the 6-year-old boy who looks up at his father, "Dad." Stoick look down at his son with a smile. "Yes son?" he picked Hiccup on his lap. Hiccup pointed at the window, "There's snowing outside... how?" he innocently asked and Stoick chuckled at the naive question. Stoick tilted his head thinking how to explain then he remembers his wife favorite story ever since she was little girl. Stoick smile gently, "Your mother used to tell me this story, and she really love this story ever since she was a little girl." Stoick told Hiccup and Hiccup eyes started to curiously and awed, "What's the story?" Hiccup asked his father. Stoick look at the window, "The story is called, Jack Frost." Hiccup is already in awed and engrossed into the story.

**...**

Jack Frost looked up at the moon, he sigh softly while stares at it. He's been alone for a hundred years now. No one has seen him, and he's all alone. His blue eyes glance down at the lake where the moon shines. He moves his staff toward to the lake as the lake frozen ice. Jack walks on the frozen lake, "When will I find someone who can see me?" he thought out loud wondering and without noticing that the moon shine brightly than before.

**...**

The moon shines brightly through the open window on Rapunzel who is sleeping peacefully on her bed. The moon shines brightly from the window on Merida who is sleeping. And lastly, the moon shines through the small hole on Hiccup.

_Everything is starting to change once the time is right..._

_Four different worlds yet in the same world..._

_The Guardian..._

_The Dreamer..._

_The Inventor..._

_The Fighter..._

_Four chosen..._

_When they meet each other by fate..._

_Adventures will start..._

_Create the most impossible unstoppable bonds between the four..._

_And it's not only just the four..._

_It's called..._

_The Big Four._

* * *

**Well, that's it for now! Please read and review? :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Marks

**Hi! Here's chapter 1! :D**

**And sorry for grammars, spelling, errors, and well whatever! xD**

**Oh, Jack Frost is a hundred years old, not yet 300 years old... that's for far, far, far future chapters. Rapunzel is 17 years old, her birthday is like in three months so she didn't meet Flynn Rider AKA Eugene. Merida haven't learn that she will be betrothed yet until later. And Hiccup is study about his dragon, toothless and he didn't tell anyone about it yet until later.**

**Ok, I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, BRAVE, and How to train your Dragon.**

**I just love Big Four... Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragon. xD**

**Oh, I will try my best not to make any of my and readers favorite characters turns into OCC. They will stay who they are, because their personality is interesting! :D **

* * *

**11 years later...**

Rapunzel, soon to be 18 years old, sigh while she looks out of the window, "Another yet boring day." she thought out loud daydreaming. Oh, how she wishes she can go outside and have fun. However, her mother told her that the world is fills with selfish and cruel. She glance up at the sky, "I want to explore and see the world... especially I want to see the lights." she mumbled softly. Rapunzel shakes her head and start doing her chores. Pascal watches her doing chores as he sigh. His eyes look at the open window and he saw a suddenly snowflake on the windowsill.

His raise his eyebrow and look at Rapunzel. Rapunzel blink, she glances at Pascal, "What is it, Pascal?" she asked when Pascal made a noise.

Pascal pointed at the window, Rapunzel furrowed her eyebrow in confusion. She walks to the window and she noticed the snowflake. Rapunzel tilted her head, she looks up at the sky, "Odd, it's sunny day. There's no snow or dark clouds... unless..." Rapunzel look down at the snowflake. She gently reach the snowflake, touch it and she yelped at the suddenly shock and fell back on the ground.

Pascal quickly went to check up on Rapunzel, he looks at her with worried and concerned eyes.

"Owwie..." Rapunzel bit her bottom lip, she lift her hand up as her eyes wide in surprise when she saw a silver snowflake mark on her palm. She just stare as she touch it with her other free hand, and Pascal just stares at the mark. Rapunzel quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom, she started to wash her hands and then dry with towel. Rapunzel look at her right palm again, the snowflake mark are still there, "It... it won't come off... what is this?" Rapunzel thought out loud in confusion, lost, fear, and a little excited. While Pascal just sit there and stare then he shrugged his shoulders.

**...**

An arrow shot the target as a girl cheer, "Yes!" Merida smirks feeling proud of herself. She gently set her bow down and she walks to the target. Merida takes the arrows off the target but she paused when she feels something weird. Merida looks around, "Hello?" Merida called out loud softly but it's empty.

Merida shrugged her shoulders and continues to take her arrows out but froze when she saw blue wisps. Merida gasp softly, "Wisps..." she just follow the wisps without hesitant.

Once she keeps following wisps, she didn't really pay attention where she's going. Not until the final wisps finally disappeared and she realize she's in different location. Merida just looks around, "Aye wonderin' why wisps leadin' me here.." Merida thought out loud and then she just continues walking until she saw a giant black rock. She walk towards the giant black rock, "Hmmm..." she stare at the rock and gently reach to touch it. Suddenly wind forces her to push her back as she fell her back on the ground hard. Merida groan in pain and sat up while stare at the rock in disbelief, "What in the...?" Merida feels a little stung on her right palm. She lift her right hand and her eyes wide in surprise and confuse of how it got on her palm. It's a small green dragon mark. Merida just stare at her right palm, "What is goin' on?" Merida thought out loud.

**...**

Hiccup is writing on his journal and studies the dragon front of him. "Hmmm..." he is thinking about the dragon and how to do stuff and learn about dragons. The dragon yawns and slowly takes a nap. Hiccup sigh, he close his journal and put it on the ground. He look around, he didn't get much of his surrounding. He always focuses on the dragon and his journal. Never much of his surrounding, he stood up and decided to take a walk before his legs fall asleep.

Hiccup just keeps walking without thinking, and it's been almost an hour until he finally realizes he's farther away. Hiccup looks around and his eyes stop at the strange marking on the large rock. As curious as he is, he walks to the marking on the large rock. He reaches for it as he touch and suddenly a wind blow him and he flew back on the ground.

He quickly sat up in confuse, "What the heck?!" Hiccup thought out loud in shocked then he feels sting on his left palm. He glance at his left palm and it has mark on it. Hiccup blink at the mark, its a black face of a bear. Hiccup started to freak out as he quickly stood up and run back to where the dragon rests.

**...**

Jack sigh while twirling his staff, he's walking through the woods out of boredom. He stopped when he saw a spring flower popped out of the snow. Jack tilted his head, for some reason he has a feeling that he should touch the flower. Jack walks to the flower, he bent his knee and gently touch the flower however the huge wind hit him. Jack suddenly flew and felt electricity as the same time. He stop himself from hitting the tree and blink in disbelief, "What the hell...?" Jack furrowed his eyebrow in confuse.

Suddenly he felt sting on his left palm, Jack quickly look at his let palm as his eye wide in disbelief and speechless. On his left palm, it has a golden sun mark. He shakes his head, still in speechless as he stares at the mark. "This is... odd." Jack frown.

_"And the beginning has just begin..."_

Rapunzel has managed to hide her mark from her Mother. She doesn't want her Mother to find out and ask her questions when she doesn't know the answer! Rapunzel sigh while stare at the mark, "I've read dozen of books and there's nothing similar mark of a snowflake." she said to Pascal. Pascal shrugged his shoulder then he stares at the mark, but then Rapunzel suddenly remembers. "Oh!" Pascal jumps in surprise.

Rapunzel quickly run to her bedroom, she grabbed her pillow and shift it away as there's a book. She stare at the book, "This must be it..." she muttered as she grabbed the book. Rapunzel turn around and sits down on her bed, she carefully and gently trace the book, "Jack Frost." she thought out loud. Rapunzel open the book cover, she turn page after page gently. Jack Frost is her favorite book, when her Mother gave it to her on her birthday 11 years ago. It has become her favorite, and it's very important to her.

Pascal walks in and stares at Rapunzel who's in her own world. Rapunzel pause when she saw a beautiful snowflake, she set the book on her lap and take out her right palm. Her eyes wide in shock and speechless, the mark on her right palm and the mark from the book have it same exact match. Nothing different, same shape, same details, yet even same size. "Unbelievable..." she said with breathtaking.

Rapunzel turn her head to read the small paragraph, "The rare snowflake is called Frost Mark. Frost Mark is a special mark that unravels many secrets. Once it meet a special someone, that someone will be it guardian and help it guide through the life. Guardians will protect it with all his/her life." Rapunzel blink in confuse, "Guardians? I have my own... guardian?" Rapunzel thought out loud in disbelief.

**...**

Merida roll her eyes while cross her arms when Elinor teaching her how to become a princess. Merida sigh softly, she glance at her right palm. Small full body green dragon, she always been curious what does this means. And for once, she actually wants to go to library and find out. However, the problem is that her mother wouldn't let her go and have to teach her how to become the Princess lesson.

Merida close her right palm, "Mum..." Elinor stopped her lecture and stare at her daughter, "Yes?"

"Can aye go to the libarain'?" Merida asked, Elinor blink in shock but she slowly nodded her head. "Yes, you may." Merida nods her head as she quickly stood up and quickly leaves the room. Elinor just blinks once again, "Is she... changin'?" Elinor thought out loud with hopes.

Merida quickly arrives at the library, she walks to the bookshelf and look through the books spine. "Hmm, bear...bear...bear...bear..." she mumbled as she look through the title until she finally founds something she's looking for. "Dragon." she takes the book out as the dust came around. Merida cough while wave it around to get rid of dust. She shakes her head, she open the book cover and see all the lists. "How to kill the dragon... how to hunt the dragon... how to find the dragon nest..." Merida looks at the list uninterested until she saw something caught her eyes, "Mark." she turns the pages. Merida set the book on the table and started to read out loud.

"The Dragon Mark is very rare and interestin'. Its not an ordinarin' mark, it holds very strong spirit in the mark. It shows that when it has the mark of a dragon, its proves that it is the most strongest and warrior spirit of all." Merida frown as she stare at her right palm, "But why me?" Merida asked in confuses.

**...**

Hiccup quickly went through many, many books until he found nothing. He sigh out loud and started to give up but something caught his eyes. He grabs the book that has a title said, 'Bear'. He opens the book, page after page until he saw a same mark on his left palm. He glances at his palm, and back at the picture. He looks back and forth over and over then he shakes his head in disbelief. "No way... I won't believe this... this has to be some kind of a joke." he mumbled but he knew that it's no joke. It never was a joke.

Hiccup stare at the mark of a face bear then he read the small paragraph about it, "Bear mark meanings that it's loyal and trustworthy. Strong leadership and never give up on anything or anyone because it leads to strongest leader." Hiccup raise his eyebrow, "I don't understand any of this. It doesn't even make sense to me!" Hiccup close the book while sigh out loud. He stood up, grabbed his journal and walk out of his house to his secret place.

**...**

Jack furrowed his eyebrow while study at the mark on his left palm, golden sun mark. He still doesn't figure it out yet; he doesn't know why it won't wash or goes away. It's almost as if its a mark that can never fade. Jack sighs and jumps off the tree. He walks down the woods, mindlessly that his staff touches the leaves that turn to freeze. Jack looks up, "Wind... take me away." Jack said as he flew up and the wind takes him anywhere that Jack doesn't care.

Once the wind finally put Jack down. Jack looks around his surrounding, "Huh? I've been here before..." Jack walks and saw a cave that covers with vines and leaves.

He raises his eyebrow and he's about to walk away but stopped when he saw a woman walking out of the cave; wearing a black cloak and hooded cover her face. He watch when the woman walks away cautioned and carefully while tighten her basket. Jack blinks and stare at the cave, "Hmmm..." he walks toward the cave and shift the veins away then he walks down the cave.

Jack is finally out of the cave and he looks at the scene front of him with breathtaking and awed. It's a tower standing on the middle, waterfall behind, and fresh plants everywhere. "Whoa... nice place...but bad location." Jack said then he fly with his staff toward the tower and bend his knees on the windowsill.

He jump inside the tower while look around, inside the tower is very lively. It has full of paints on the wall, and he can smell of freshly bake from the small kitchen. Jack also saw a curtain cover the paint and as curious as he is. He walks to the fireplace, he use his staff to reach the curtain however he felt presence behind him. Jack turns around as the pain coming from his head and he fell on the ground.

Rapunzel panting, she's been holding her breath while holding tightly her frying pan. She looks at the unconscious boy who looks no older than 17 years old. Pascal glares at the boy, he looks at Rapunzel with his fist punching. She shakes her head, "I don't think I should do that, Pascal. And... he looks... different. I never seen a boy... or a boy with white hair." she said as she stare at attractive boy.

_"Now the real beginning starts..."_

* * *

**Okay! There's chapter 1! I hope you readers like it... please R&R? :D**


End file.
